Talk:Raiding
Earlier, there was talk about merging the articles on Raiding and Scavenging. I say don't do it, they are two fundamentally different things. One requires a victim. In times of dire need, Raiding is usually akin to murder, be it directly or indirectly. -- Philodox 14:18, March 8, 2010 (UTC) dont be offended i plan to put in the article that women can also a valuable resource, i think this is a valid point, if you have a problem with this edit or want it changed is some way don't delete or change it put it under this heading so it can be discussed. Aim for the head! 01:15, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Major Cleanup Here are some of the issues I find with raiding. I feel a partial overhaul is in order. I only wish I had the time. *'Use of the first person'. Encyclopedias do not use "I". This is an article, not a personal account. A side project in the works has been isolating pages like that as userplans. Use the search bar and enter userplans to get an idea of what we are going for. Please see the Manual of Style *'Locations/List of desired supplies.' The article is about raiding, yet the first thing after the intro is about supplies. There are already pages for supplies (Things You Need, Equipment, etc.) This is redundant. The raiding article should be about raiding. For suggestions on what to raid, simply link to the best supplies/equipment page. *'Tips'. In general, tips pages and sections should be discouaged, and kept to a minimum. While this wiki is still guide like in nature (1) It is still an encyclopedia and (2) with a little forethought, one can insert these tips in a standard, more wiki like way, in the paragraphs of a typical article. — [[User:Philodox|'<<— ''Philodox —>>''']] talk 13:19, May 22, 2010 (UTC) I'll get started on it. 01:09, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Some changes I removed the location section as I don't think it belongs here. Also think it needs more content, half of the page is now about treating prisoners. : Hospital: Only do this sometime after the first infection. The reason being is that this will be the first place that bitten people will go, so this place will be crawling with zombies, but waiting a few days may clear it out a bit. this may not be the case, however, so always be cautious when looting a hospital. : Gun Store: a rather important place to scavenge in,try and pick guns that use common ammunition. Gun stores are dramatically more common in the United States than most other nations. Weapons and associated supplies should take priority over others. be warned that there is an element of danger in the first hours or days of the infection, as there will most likely be many people there trying to arm themselves against the zombies, and some may be the unsavory type. the human factor also becomes a problem later in the infection, as when zombies find the gun shop with humans inside, there will surely be a massacre, meaning that there will be zombies in the shop if you are looting it a long time after the first infection. be prepared for this. *Very important* Cleaning tools and manuals: As tempting as it is to grab a gun off a rack and lock 'n load immediately, unless you plan to be dying or losing that gun within a few weeks, you will need to know how to keep it working. A poorly-maintained gun can jam, break, backfire, or any other number of things you most assuredly do not want to happen. If you get the cleaning and maintenance tools, great! You can use them incorrectly while thinking your gun is in tip-top shape. If you get the manual, great! You can read all about how you ought to be maintaining your weapon. Get both, and you can clean, oil, and maintain your weapon and actually know what you're doing. Unless you already know what your doing, then just get the tools. : Grocery store: No point picking up food that will be rotten in a few days/weeks, try and get canned goods or dried/dehydrated foods. Though these are heavy, they won't go out of date for a long time. The best bet will be dried foods that only require the addition of water. Bottled water is a must. However tempting it may be, alcohol will only impair your judgement in an attack and, more importantly, dehydrate you. If you have access to a military surplus store (or just a rather extensive grocery store), you can try and obtain some Meals Ready to Eat, better known as MREs. They're lightweight, nutritious, and actually quite tasty. They require nothing more than the contents of a single pouch and little bit of water for the multiple included heat packets to prepare the food. : Hardware store: Only if you're in need of building something, really. Not much good for anything besides melee weapons, but if you're already raiding a hunting store, you'll have guns, knives, and machetes. You probably won't need pick-axes and shovels unless you're digging in, literally and metaphorically. : Survivor Camps: : If you are willing to take from others then survivor camps can have what you need. Don't forget your guns: plan for bloodshed, hope for peaceful extortion. if you are intent on harming no-one, try to initate some kind of trade with them, trading what you don't need for something you do. The feathered serpent 19:26, January 25, 2012 (UTC)